extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj
Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj (/θiːəˈsuː.rɪs ʊl.ɡɑːn ˈdʒɛp/) (occasionally shortened by locals to "Thiaseuris") is the second planet in the Toseike System, found within known Korvax space. It is a snowball world, currently locked deep into a global ice age, which few sapients have any interest in. It is known as the homeworld of the vegetation known as Karuts. Summary thumb|left|Thiaseuris from a distance Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj is a moonless planet in the Toseike System. It has been locked in a glaciation for tens of thousands of years, though it was once volcanically active with at least two known massive volcanoes, the supervolcano Mt. Vartarc and Mt. Mimmata, arguably the tallest peak on the planet, being the two most notable ones. It is a cold world with an average morning temperature of just past -40°F. That vegetation that can be found here are hardy, and large herds of herbivores dig for them, rooting through the top layer of snow that can sometimes be feet deep. Sapients must be careful of the numerous predators that predate upon these herds and thus can also be found in large numbers. It has a mean temperature of around -42.6°F (-41.4°C) at night, with little to no fluctuation between the day and night cycle. Sometimes on less harsh nights however the temperature has been known to drop down to a practically balmy -21.4°F (-29.6°C). Vegetation have figured out how to properly deal with the radiation and thus are abundant across the globe. The best example of this is the karuts, of which the planet is known for. Although fauna is technically only found occasionally, they live in large herds and so finding one means there are likely many others nearby. The predators tend to move with these herds. Aerial organisms are also fairly commonplace. History The Great Dying Although the exact nature of this event is unknown, it is known that the planet went through a massive extinction event that wiped out nearly all species on the planet and led to the collection of large amounts of detritum in the process. Studies have shown that this event coincided with a mass extinction event on the nearby planet Litvaardpa Dummi, which has left scientists to consider the event responsible as being a possible gamma ray burst from outside the planetary system, which may have hit at least these two planets in conjunction with one another. Volcanic Era thumb|350px|Mt. Vartarc, the now-dormant supervolcano The volcanic era was the most geologically active period of history for Thiaseuris. During this time, eruptions were commonplace and many minerals were created during this time, including but not limited to Hoboroite, Komistoite, Musanbraite, and Ugheiite. It was during this time that the supervolcano, Mt. Vartarc, was last known to have gone off, leading to yet another planetary extinction event. Genetic Transference Evidence has been recently uncovered that hints that the Gek First Spawn used enslaved Korvax to take life from nearby worlds and seed them across each other. Whether or not this had to do with the mass extinction events that had occurred or if it was a sheer display of dominance over planetary life is unknown. In the case of Thiaseuris, ancestral forms of several species were moved to and from here: *Dauenolaste: Ancestral Euphrotha, originally imported from Gekwolves found on Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk, were imported and evolved into Thiaseuris Ephrothas. *Ilongoqungo: Ancestral Platinum Berries were imported and evolved into Gemberries. *Thiaseuris: Species of Karuts were exported from the planet and moved to Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk, where they evolved into Diekons and Icekaruts. *Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk: Ancestral Snow Intestines were imported and evolved into Thiaseuris Snow Intestines; ancestral Slateskulls were imported and evolved into Thiaseuris Slateskulls; Basal Gekdogs were imported and evolved into the Snowshoe Gekdog. When Asalog led the successful Korvax rebellion in the planetary system, the First Spawn were driven out and the Korvax abandoned the planet to reside instead on Litvaardpa Dummi. Locations Life Flora Fauna Intelligent Minerals Notable Colonists 44W-5M-Z Interface.jpg|44W-5M-Z Interface, Trade Terminal AI (Ivund Crossing) Convergence Entity Kehgorsk.jpg|Convergence Entity Kehgorsk, Korvax Commander (Ivund Crossing) Screenshot Gallery Thiaseuris 01.jpg|In orbit above Thiaseuris Thiaseuris 02.jpg|In orbit above Thiaseuris Thiaseuris 03.jpg|In orbit above Thiaseuris Thiaseuris 04.jpg|A pair of Beavrats Thiaseuris 05.jpg|A conga line of migrating Skoffs Thiaseuris 06.jpg|Skoffs surround Somarinoa's ship Thiaseuris 07.jpg|A Skoff sounds the alarm during a Thiasaurus attack Thiaseuris 08.jpg|A juvenile Thiaseuris Slateskull notices a Sentinel drone Thiaseuris 09.jpg|A Thiasaurus attack Thiaseuris 11.jpg|A blind female Thiaseuris Ephrotha roots up vegetation Thiaseuris 12.jpg|A female Thiaseuris Ephrotha gives a silly smile. Thiaseuris 13.jpg|A flock of Toucacarks Thiaseuris 14.jpg|A Toucacark flies beneath the watchful planets Thiaseuris 15.jpg|A Cark's-eye view Mejange Glacier.jpg|Mejange Glacier Thiaseuris 16.jpg|Beavrats browse a field of Plunging Argelica Thiaseuris 17.jpg|Mt. Mimatta, one of the planet's largest peaks, with a plaque of its namesake, Mimatta-Bapon in the foreground Thiaseuris 18.jpg|A mated pair of Azure Hammerbats Thiaseuris 19.jpg|An Azure Hammerbat Thiaseuris 20.jpg|Azure Hammerbats being startled by a starship Ivund Crossing 1.jpg|Ivund Crossing, Korvax HQ on the planet Ivund Crossing 2.jpg|Ivund Crossing Great Golem.jpg|The Great Golem, a rock outcropping at Ivund Crossing Thiaseuris 21.jpg|A female Headlatched Weggasaur hunts outside Ivund Crossing Reudovi Badlands.jpg|Kujing Foundry, in the Reudovi Badlands Thiaseuris 22.jpg|Kujing Foundry Thiaseuris 23.jpg|Kujing Foundry Thiaseuris 24.jpg|Heatwings gather around a jettisoned space pod in the Reudovi Badlands Thiaseuris 25.jpg|Three of the other planets in the system, as seen from Reudovi Badlands Thiaseuris 26.jpg|Toucacarks fly over Kujing Foundry Thiaseuris 27.jpg|Toucacarks flying over Kujing Foundry Thiaseuris 28.jpg|A Toucacark flying over Kujing Foundry Thiaseuris 29.jpg|Somarinoa leaves Thiaseuris behind him; Korvax freighter shadows reflect off the cloud cover Thiaseuris 30.jpg|Thiaseuris from a distance Thiaseuris 31.jpg|Thiaseuris from a distance Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets